River song and the doctors final kiss
by davanna
Summary: I have created an alternate ending to "the day of the moon" episode of Doctor who.


The final moment for River Song

The Doctor is stood by the console in the centre of the TARDIS. His eyes were vacant with a sense of longing behind them, he couldn't bare the thought of leaving professor River Song in questioning and heartbreak of the fact that the kiss that they had just shared being their last. It was late; he had been awake for 26 hours at this very point but spending the last 4 hours thinking of nothing but her. He placed the TARDIS in autopilot; orbiting the Eden star just slightly left by 10 light-years to the Planet River was imprisoned. He sat on the ground with his head sunk into his hands, how could she have affected him so? He barely knew her. "Oh, River!" he expressed aloud, little to his knowledge; Amy was stood behind him with a cup of tea in each hand. "So that's why you're still up" she raised one eyebrow and smiled slightly, many would think that this facial expression of hers was patronising but the Doctor knew she was being the dear friend that she had always been. "Yes Amy, it seems that my feelings for River are making me insomnious" just hearing himself say it aloud made his cheeks glow pink. "What the issue when you think about River? The fact that the next time she sees you, you will know her less or, that you know that you are going to care even more deeply for her in the future?" he hesitated to reply, "both... I suppose" his sudden realisation of the situation made him more passionate to fix it.

He stood up and ran to the other side of the console with a wide smile across his face, "what are you going to do Doctor?" he looked up with the half mental- half brilliant look upon his face and said "I'm going to fix my mistake." The TARDIS swayed from right to left as it spun through time and space, until, it came to a sudden halt making Amy and the Doctor fly across the control room and Rory fall off of his bed in the other room next door, "what the hell!" Rory exclaimed whilst wrapping his dressing gown over his body, he ran to the control room to find Amy stood facing the TARDIS door with two half empty cups of tea in her hand. "What just happened?" Rory asked Amy, "I'm not sure but I think its best if we both went back to bed." Meanwhile the Doctor is outside the doors of the TARDIS. The three suns are bright and the ocean ahead was reflecting a tropical pink and orange on the surface of this planet.

Half a mile down the shore there she was... River Song: looking just as beautiful as ever. He caught her gaze as she glanced towards the blue box behind him, he smiled at her and she returned a smile back. The worries of her not being able to escape were slim before but unapparent now; he began to run towards her as she walked towards him. The wind blew a gentle breeze causing her wild hair to fly out to her left, to the Doctor; she could not look any more stunning. They finally reached within feet of each other; his hearts were pounding in unison with hers, "you came back!" she was shocked that he had practically risked tearing a hole in the universe by going back on his own timeline, "I had to, don't you see River? It's you. My hearts belong to only you, the thought of breaking yours was unbearable, the kiss we shared not to long ago may have been my first but by all the gods in the universe, it was not our last. I will promise it will..." "No! Don't you dare promise?" She interrupted him shakily. "I love you Doctor, and I want you to carry on living your life without looking back. We are going to share so many beautiful moments together for years to come yet, you just wait."

He placed his hand softly on her cheek and kissed her soft lips as he should have previously done, she put her hands onto his waist and pulled him closer to her body, they could feel each others hearts beating on their chests, he now knew what to do with his hands: he brushed her hair back from her neck and put them on he lower back, somehow, he knew that she liked it when he did this. They continued kissing for a moment longer, then, continued down the beach hand in hand. They sat on the sand and continued to watch the suns set in three directions, the Doctor felt for the first time since Rose that he belonged.

Once nightfall had fell on this beautiful planet they lay down in the sand looking at the stars, "I know you said no promises but, can you at least say we are going to have more moments like this?" he knew what the response was going to be as he smiled at her, "spoilers." She smiled back, "well if that's the case then I don't ever want this moment to end" her smile faded "this is your first moment like this isn't it?" With realisation of what she was thinking: that this would be her last, he replied solemnly "yes."

They sat in silence for a moment longer before they looked at one another and kissed, slowly and passionately, she opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor who was smiling sweetly at her "...I love you River" he then sat up with a sudden realisation of what he had just said, how could he love this woman he had spent so little time with? She sensed his confusion and felt overcome with the need to help him; she sat over him with a knee each side of his legs and began straightening his bow tie, "I love you too." She kissed him once more as a tear rolled down her cheek from her left eye. This now, was her last kiss from him. Once their lips had separated, silence fell as he walked back to the TARDIS as he opened the door he took one last look at his future wife who was staring back, fighting the tears in her eyes. He entered the TARDIS as she looked at her watch, beneath the analogue face was a button that would bounce her from this time to another, "onwards and upwards my Doctor." And with that she had vanished from the planet, saving her the pain of listening to the TARDIS and her Doctor leave the moment they had shared.


End file.
